


Love will find its way

by Ismenia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismenia/pseuds/Ismenia
Summary: Laura chose Carmilla as her lab partner and everything started to fall apart. But love always finds its own way!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic! I wanted to write it for quite some time now and I finally did it! I hope you enjoy it!

She was sitting at the same desk as the past two semesters, when Laura entered the room. Laura is the most popular girl at the university. She is perfect at everything she does and she was the exact opposite of Carmilla. Carmilla always sits alone and does her best not to draw attention to herself. And of course Laura never spoke to her cause people would find that weird. Laura is a good person deep down, but she would never do something to hurt her popularity. And for some reason, talking to Carmilla was considered bad.

The first few weeks passed quicker than she thought. The classes were boring and so were her classmates. She didn't like anyone in her class, except Laura. She seemed like a decent human being even though she treated like she didn't exist. At this point, being treated like she doesn't exist is way better than being treated like shit. That is how the majority of the "pretty" girls treated her since day one. Laura never seemed to like their comments about Carmilla's clothes but she never said anything to defend her. But that never bothered Carmilla, she was used to it anyway. She didn't expect Laura to act differently than her "bitch crew". That's why everything that was about to happen, would leave Carmilla shocked and speechless.

 

_"No no no! I can't be late!"_

Laura was running towards her classroom. She was never late but she spent her entire morning fighting with her roommate. She was so furious and anxious at the same time. Finally she was about to enter the classroom, 30 minutes late.

_"Miss Hollis, care to join us? Find a partner and sit down"_

Laura looked around to find a free partner. Victoria was sitting next to the window and she seemed free, same as Carmilla. She knew that choosing Victoria as a lab partner would be a terrible mistake, cause boy, that girl was stupid! So that left her with Carmilla. Sitting with Carmilla was a terrible mistake too, but she prefers people talking behind her back than bad grades!

As she passed Victoria to go sit with Carmilla, she heard her say:

_"Please don't tell me you are going to sit with that bitch?"_

That was it! Laura was so angry today and she couldn't let Victoria talk to anyone like that. 

" _Victoria please, the only bitch I see around here is you. And of course I am not going to sit with you, don't worry!"_ Laura couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth! She called Victoria a bitch, and at this point she didn't care! When she turned her head away from Victoria, she could see Carmilla looking at her with her eyes wide open! 

  
_"Can I be your lab partner? Please say yes, cause I don't think I can be Victoria's now!"_  
_"Y-yes you can"_

As the time passed, Laura was starting to freak out more and more. Victoria was one of the most popular girls and she just called her a bitch and chose Carmilla over her. 

  
_"I know your image means a lot to you, you didn't have to talk to Victoria like that. It's not like I am not used to in anyway"_. Carmilla was still shocked with Laura's action and had a lot of questions!

 _"I am sorry Carmilla"_  
_"What? Sorry for what?"_ No one has apologized to Carmilla before.

 _"For being a complete asshole to you, all year long"_  
_"You are actually the only person in this freaking school that has never been an asshole to me"_  
_"I was though. I was. I've heard those awful comments and never said anything. I was more scared of losing some fake friends, than letting another human being suffer. And I am sorry for that"_

Carmilla was about to answer when Prof Andrews asked them to keep quiet.  Neither of them was paying attention to class anymore. They kept quiet waiting for the bell to ring. And when it did Laura stood up fast, took her things and run out, leaving Carmilla speechless yet again.

 


	2. The lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla couldn't stand seeing Laura sad, so she decided to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeell, I wanted to post this as two chapters, but they were kinda small, so here it is! :)

Laura hasn't showed up the past couple of days. The only one that seemed to care about it was Carmilla. After Laura's speech to Victoria, everyone seemed to not give a damn about her. Best friends ever.

_"Excuse me! Professor Stevens!"_

_"_ _Hello Carmilla! What can I do for you?"_

_"I was wandering if you have a number I can contact Laura Hollis"_

_"Miss Carmilla, I can't tell you that. We don't share student's personal information"_

_"It is just that she is my lab partner and she hasn't showed up for a week now and i don't know how to contact her"_

_"Okay, I will give you her number, because I trust you. But please don't tell anyone that you found it from me!"_

_"Thank you so much!"_

Carmilla called Laura as soon as Prof Stevens gave her the number. Laura picked up the third time!

_"So third time is the charm, right?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"It's me cupcake! Your beloved lab partner! Where have you been?"_

Carmilla heard Laura's breath through the phone. It took Laura some time to answer. She was trying to comprehend everything. Carmilla was calling her and actually caring. And also, cupcake??

_"Hey Carmilla! I wasn't feeling well these days and couldn't attend the classes. I am sorry I am such a lousy lab partner. If you want you can find someone else cause I am not helping much. And I think it is unfair for you to do all the work.  Again i am so sorry. It's been a week and I haven't help with..."_

_"_ _Hey hey hey! Slow down! I don't even care about the lab! You hadn't showed up for a few days and I got worried, to be honest"_

_"Carmilla things are a little bit crazy these days"_

_"It's about Victoria, isn't it? You don't even have to answer. Please come to the class tomorrow, and I promise everything will be the way it was."_

_"I don't know if I can show my face at school. Everyone hates me now."_

_"Please, just come. And also, not everyone!"_

Laura didn't have the time to answer because Carmilla had already finished the phone call. But she had to trust her.

She woke up the next day and she felt sick to her stomach! She took a deep breath, stood up and started getting ready for the class.   
The moment she entered the room, Victoria approached her.

_"_ _Oh my God Laura! I am so sorry! That bitch Carmilla explained everything to me! I am sorry you had to go through all this!"_

_"Wha -what did she tell you?"_

_"She told me, she threatened you to be her lab partner and to talk to me like that. But don't worry we took care of that."_

_"What? Victoria, what do you mean you took care of that? What did you do?"_

She turned her head and saw Carmilla sitting at her desk with her hands covering her face. The moment she lowered one of her hands, Laura could see the bruises clearly. She felt like the ceiling was crushing her. Carmilla took the blame for her. Why? Why would she do that?

 

Laura wanted to tell the truth, she wanted to confront Victoria but that wouldn't take back the pain Carmilla had been through. She had to talk to her first. After the class Carmilla rushed outside without even looking at Laura.

 _"Carmilla! Carmilla wait!"_ Laura was screaming on the top of her lungs. She was following her for a few blocks, when finally Carmilla decided to stop.

_"I told you i would fix it. Now why are you chasing me? Are you trying to get caught talking to me again?"_

Laura didn't understand Carmilla's reaction. She didn't ask her to lie to Victoria, she didn't ask her to do that. But still, Carmilla was so pissed at her. Carmilla turned her head and started to walk away after she left Laura speechless.

_"Oh! And cupcake, don't go telling the truth! What's done is done! Enjoy your lovely friends"_

Hours later and Laura was still trying to understand what happened. She got her "friends" back but she felt so hollow. She had to talk to Carmilla again. It was almost 11p.m and she got out of bed and went to Carmilla's house. She knew the address because during the first semester, she went to throw toilet paper at her house with Victoria and her minions. She wasn't the one throwing them, but even watching others do it, felt so wrong.

Carmilla was reading a book in the front yard when she saw Laura approach. She got up and started walking inside but Laura was fast enough to stop her.

 _"What is going on? Please talk to me. I don't know why you did that for me, and i don't know why you are upset with me now"_ Carmilla was just looking at her, trying to find the right words. 

_"Alright. We will talk. I don't want to, but if this is what has to be done for you to stop talking, then I will be happy to do it. Let's get inside"_

The house was so Carmilla! Laura kept looking around when her eyes fell on some pictures. She got closer and she could see a little girl with a woman. She wanted to know but she couldn't ask Carmilla now.  They sat on the couch and stared at each other before Carmilla decided to break the silence.

" _You know, you are the only person who treated me like a human being. And to see you hanging with these assholes you call friends, seems a mystery to me. Why are you hanging out with them?"_

_"Well, i mean, pfff... I don't even know how to answer that. I guess, we started talking the first day of school and we are together ever since."_

_"But Laura, they are terrible people, not only to others, but to you too"_

_"You know i didn't come here to talk about my terrible friends, right?"_

_"Oh yeaa, you came to talk about my bruised face caused by your terrible friends. That's right, i forgot"_

_"Carmilla, why did you do that?"_

_"To be honest, I didn't know what i was thinking. I just didn't want to see you sad. I put up with their shit all year long, making them hate me a little more was not a problem. I wasn't prepared for the punch though, I'll tell you that."_

Laura raised her arm and touched Carmilla's bruised chick. Carmilla didn't expect that, but she held still while Laura was looking at her. The phone rang and Carmilla got up so fast.

_"Well, we will talk tomorrow. You should go home now, it is getting late"_

_"Alright, but promise we will talk more!"_

_"It's a deal cupcake"_

 

 


	3. The payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura had to confront Victoria and stop her.

The next couple of days Carmilla didn’t show up at the classes and Laura got worried. She decided to pay her a visit at her house. When she arrived, she was shocked to see Victoria waiting outside Carmilla’s place. She decided to do what every normal adult would have done, hide behind a bush. 

_“Bitch open up. I know you are in there! Just because you are not coming to school, doesn’t mean that I can’t find you”_ Laura saw the door opening. And Carmilla showing up at the doorstep. 

_“What the hell do you want Victoria? Haven’t you done enough already? Leave.”_

_“I am not going anywhere. I enjoy making your life a living hell!”_

Laura froze at the view of Greg. Greg was Victoria’s boyfriend and he was the worst person you’ll ever meet. Laura just sat there. She sat there when Greg punched Carmilla. She couldn’t move, hell, she couldn’t even breathe. Things happened so fast, next thing she saw was Carmilla alone on the ground. She ran towards her, as fast as she could.

_“Carmilla! Oh god no! What have I done!”_

Carmilla was trying to stand up when she felt Laura’s arms on her back. She turned her head, only to see tears on Laura’s face. They both stood up and went inside the house. Laura helped Carmilla to the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab some wet towels. As she was cleaning Carmilla’s face, tears started to fall again. 

_“What’s the matter cupcake? Do I look that terrible?”_ Even though her bottom lip was bruised and bleeding, Carmilla managed to smile to Laura. 

_“Carmilla, I am so sorry! I promise I won’t leave it like that”_

_“No Laura, don’t do anything stupid. They will forget me sooner or later. It’s not a big deal”_

_“But it is though. It is a big deal. Look at you Carmilla, I I…”_ Laura tears didn’t let her finish her sentence. She was looking at Carmilla and couldn’t believe how strong and positive she was, even after all this. Before she knew it, she was hugging her. Carmilla was confused at first, but finally she let herself get lost in that moment! Everything hurt but she was craving this moment for a long time and she wasn’t going to stop it.

The hug stopped so suddenly when Laura stood up and starting walking towards the door. 

_“This is going to end now”_

_“Laura, where are you going?”_

_“It is my turn to fix things”_

Laura was standing outside Victoria’s house, trying to figure out what to say. She was lost in her thoughts when the door opened.

_“Laura! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?”_ Laura stood there speechless. Still don’t knowing what to say and how to say it.

_“I just came home. I went to have a chat with that bitch Carmilla”_

_‘That bitch Carmilla’_ these words played over and over in her head. And that was it. She couldn’t control herself any longer! Her arm was raised high and fell of Victoria’s face with so much force. And Laura didn’t even care about anything anymore. Just Carmilla.

_“Yeah, I know all about your chat with Carmilla. I read every word of it on her face. And to think that I only came here to talk to you. Oh no, slapping you felt so much better. You better listen to me carefully, if I ever see you or your boy-toy near Carmilla again, you will regret it. You may not know that, but I know stuff about you, so don’t mess with me. I know all about you and your mother. Just because she was able to convince the world that she earns all that money from being a professor, doesn't mean she was able to convince me. I know she threatens students for money, and oooh boy i have proof of that. So, don't mess with me, cause you and Mrs Elena are going down"_

Victoria was holding her chick with her hand and she was just staring at Laura. You could see the shock written all over her face.

_“I think you should leave now”_

_"I am leaving, but know this. Carmilla is my friend. And she did more for me in the last few days than you ever did in the last year. I don't like when people are messing with my friends. And I mean it, stay away from her, or people will find out about your mum's “job”. Am I clear?”_

Victoria stood up and slammed the door on Laura’s face. Laura turned around and a smile appeared on her face. She felt so good to finally confront Victoria and finally defending Carmilla, after all those years of torture. She had to go see Carmilla now. She had to. But first, what a lovely surprise to find Victoria’s Mercedes Benz parked outside her home! The sound of her keys scratching the side of the car was music to her ears. That’s why she had to listen to the whole album, so she scratched the word bitch in the front. Laura’s smile got bigger and now was the time to go see Carmilla!


	4. The bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura went to she Carm after she confronted Victoria.

When the door opened, Carmilla was shocked to see Laura crying at her doorstep. Her eyes were red and she could barely catch her breath.

_"Carm, I am so scared"_

_" Laura what happened? What did you do?"_

_"I did what was right and it felt so good, but the more i think about it, the more terrified i get. But i couldn't let them harm you anymore. I couldn't let them ruin your life"_

_"Cutie, my life is perfect as long as you are in it! They can't ruin it"_

Laura raised her head as she wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe what Carmilla just said. _'my life is perfect as long as you are in it'_. She wanted to kiss her, now more than ever. But she couldn't. She couldn't kiss her, until everything is fixed. Because she knows Victoria and things will get messy. All she wanted to do, was to take Carmilla and leave. Go somewhere were there is no Victoria, no Greg. She was looking at Carmilla and she couldn't believe how amazing she was.

_"What are you think about?"_

_"Just how perfect you are Carm. And how lucky i am to be here with you"_

_"Trust me cupcake i am not perfect."_

_"You are to me"_

Laura traced Carmilla's bruises with her fingers. Her touch was soft and calming, which made Carmilla close her eyes and embrace the moment. Sadly, that moment stopped when the door opened and a woman got in.

_"Carmilla, what the hell were you thinking getting into a fight? Look at your face! You are blue for God's sake!"_

_"Mum it's okay"_

_"No it is not! My daughter should now get into fights. And who is this young lady?"_

_"Mum this is Laura, a friend of mine"_

_"A friend? Well that's new!"_

_"Hello Mrs Karnstein, pleasure to meet you! And can i add that Carmilla was not in a fight, she was attacked"_

_"Hello Laura, well, we will see if you are pleased to meet me in a few days from now"_

_"I should go now"_ Laura kept looking at Carmilla, as she was trying to figure out if she was okay.

_"No, Laura, you should stay"_

_" it's okay Carm, i should let you talk with your mother! I will see you tomorrow"_ Laura let Carmilla's hand and before she closed the door behind her, she glanced at her one more time!

 

Carmilla's mum was strict, but she loved Carmilla so much. The moment Laura left, she let her caring self out. She hugged her daughter and couldn't let go. 

_"Do you know how scared i was when I found out someone hit you? I drove here so fast that i nearly run over an old lady! That poor woman was so scared!"_

_"Mum! It would be nice if you don't kill anyone by accident! Sooooo, how did you find out?"_

_"Your neighbor called me, when he saw a guy kicking you. Who was that guy? We should go to the police!"_

_"Mum, just leave it. They mistreated someone and i couldn't just sit there and do nothing"_

Carmilla was staring at the ground this whole time, when suddenly she felt her mum's hand on her chin. She raised her head and looked her mum in the eyes.

 _"This is about Laura isn't it?_ " Carmilla's silence gave away the answer. _"She is means a lot to you, doesn't she?"_

_"More than she knows"._

The rest of the day passed with Carmilla talking to her mum about Laura. She was talking about Laura until the time her mum had to leave.

_"Are you sure okay?"_

_"I am fine mum! You can go!"_

_"If you need anything, just call me. Or call Laura! That works too!"_

As soon as her mum left, Carmilla sat in bed trying to get Laura out of her head and try to sleep! But hell, she just couldn't!


	5. A long night

It was 3 AM when the phone rang. Noone calls Laura after midnight, so that call scared her. 

_"Hello?"_

_"Laura? It's Carmilla."_

_"Oh my God Carmilla, what happened? Are you okay?"_

_"Yes cupcake! Everything is fine! I am sorry i scared you."_

_"Don't worry about it. Why are you calling me though?"_

_"Nevermind, it was nothing! We will talk tomorrow. Goodnight cutie!"_

Laura couldn't sleep after that phonecall. And of course she couldn't just wait for tomorrow. She got up and dressed really quickly and started walking towards Carmilla's house. It was so dark outside and that scared her, but she always had bear spray on her bag, so she was safe! Carmilla's house was not close to hers, but it felt like a minute away. She kept thinking about that phonecall and about that conversation they had before Carmilla's mother interrupted them. What is happening to her?

Before she knocked at the door, Laura stood there silent, thinking of the speech she had prepared for Carmilla 

_'So, i don't know what is happening to me. You call me and I come running. I feel so good when i am around you, even when the whole world is falling apart. And i only know you for a few weeks. I don't want to imagine my life without you, and I will try my best to keep you in it. I know that i am a pain in the ass sometimes, but I feel like you don't care about that. You like me for who I really am and that makes me feel like the happiest person alive. And i just came all the way here to tell you that, because I can't talk to you over the phone and not look at this pretty face of yours!'_

 

She knocked the door and when Carmilla opened it, the speech she had prepared, suddenly left her head. It was like being hit by a wave. Carmilla was so beautiful in her black t-shirt and shorts. She saw a smile appearing on Carmilla's face, which was a good sign for Laura!

_"Cupcake! What are you doing here? You walked all this way? Come in!"_

Laura couldn't move. She just stood there staring at Carmilla. She had to move! _'Come on Laura, you can do it! One step for humanity! Come on! Shoot. Why does she have to be so beautiful?'_. Her mind was playing tricks on her!

_"Uhmm, Laura?"_

That was is, she couldn't help it anymore. Laura took a step towards Carmilla and just before their lips touched, she managed to get some words out. _"You are driving me crazy"._

Carmilla was not expecting that, but the moment their lips touched, she couldn't think anymore. Laura's lips were so soft and she wanted that kiss to last forever. She was holding her as close as she could with her arm around her waist. They started walking towards the living room, without stopping that kiss. The living room was a few steps away from the front door, but they managed to break a lamp on their way there. Laura couldn't make her thoughts shut up _'You are kissing her! You, Laura Hollis, are kissing Carmilla. and damn she is such a great kisser! But you should stop and talk first. But this kiss is awesome! I know but first you need to talk. ohh shut up! No, you shut up'_

_"Cupcake don't stop!"_

_"Carm, we need to talk first!" 'Are you happy now stupid brain?'_

Carmilla didn't want this kiss to stop, but deep down she knew that everything was so complicated and she couldn't really be with Laura until everything was solved. She kissed Laura one more time, this time the kiss was soft and slow, and she stood up.

_"Okay cutie, you are right, we need to talk"_

" _I'll start. Carm, these past few weeks have been crazy and everything changed. I feel stupid for not talking to you sooner. We've lost so many years, and it is my fault. It is my fault cause I let Victoria plan my every move. I was her puppet. You mean so much to me and ou should know that i will not let anyone hurt you again. I know you must be angry with me for practically feeding you to the wolfs but i didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I am also sorry to.."_

_"Hey hey hey! I will stop you right there! You don't need to apologise to me. Ever! I wasn't angry with you, i was just hurt, cause you wanted to have people in you life that didn't deserve you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and you deserve more than Victoria and her gang. And also the bruises make me look like a badass, soo...!"_

Laura stopped herself from crying and she hugged Carmilla. They stayed like that until they've fallen asleep. This was actually the first time Carmilla felt so calm while she slept. And it surely won't be the last!


	6. The goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this one is a little sad, so brace yourselves!

At this point Carmilla used to call Laura every night just to hear her voice. But this time was different and Laura wasn't ready for that phonecall.

*Phone rings*  
 _"Seriously Carmilla! You have to stop calling me at 3 am every night"_  
 _"Laura"_

Her voice was trembling and she was serious. No more cupcakes and cuties. Laura stood up, because she knew something was wrong. She could sense it.

" _Laura, I need you"_  
 _"Carm, what happened? Talk to me"_  
 _"M-my mum. My mum just died"_

Laura's heart stopped. It was like time had stopped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

" _Wha-how? Carm, I am coming"_

Laura got there so fast. And all this time she couldn't stop her brain from thinking. 'What can i do now?' She felt useless and she just wanted to be there for Carmilla.

The door opened and Carmilla fell into her arms. She was shaking and crying. Laura was holding her so tight and she slowly they sat on the floor. She couldn't remove her arms from Carmilla. She wanted to hold her until the pain went away. But she knew. She knew that pain was not going to go away any time soon.

"She just... She had an accident. That's all they are telling me right now. She had an accident and she died on her way to the hospital. Laura, she had a fucking accident. I feel like a part of me died with her. My first thought was to call her and listen to her voice. But the phone kept ringing... Everything is happening so fast and i am not ready. Please stay with me. Please"

Tears started to form in Laura's eyes and a few seconds later she couldn't stop herself from crying. She needed to be strong for Carmilla, but she couldn't hold her tears back.

" _Carmilla of course i will stay with you. I am here and i am not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I will stay here and hold you until you want me to stop"_

_"And what if i don't want you to stop?"_

_"Then i won't stop."_

  
They were still sitting on the floor and Laura was holding Carmilla so close her that she was sharing her heartbeat with her. Listening to Laura's heartbeat was calming for Carmilla. That was what she needed right now. She didn't need to talk. She just wanted someone to hold her. And that's what Laura did. She held her until the sun came out. She held her until she had a phonecall from thw hospital. Laura had to answer cause Carmilla wasn't ready for what was next.

" _Carm, she is ready now. We should get ready"_

Carmilla knees were weak and she was about to fall on the floor when Laura rushed over and caught her.

By 11am they were ready. Carmilla's aunt came by the house to take them. She was the one who prepared everything for the funeral. And Laura was so glad that she did cause Carmilla wasn't able to do that on her own.

" _How are feeling sweety?"_

Carmilla sat there silent. She couldn't get words out of her mouth.

_"And you must be Laura. Thank you so much sweetheart for being here"_

Laura just nodded and held Carmilla ever tighter. She held her until they arrived.

There were a lot of people who came to pay their respects.

The whole time Carmilla sat there like she was lost. She was just staring at the coffin. She was just staring at her mother.  
It was her time to speak. She got up and stood next to her mother. She opened a small letter she had prepared, but she couldn't get the words out. That's when Laura stood up and took the letter from her hands.

" _Mum, I know you didn't want to leave so soon, but you did and now i have to stand here and read this. When i was 7, i was seeing nightmares and you came and told me: Baby, no matter what you see, you will always wake up and everything will be back to normal. Remember that mum? I think it's time for me to wake up now. When i was 15 and a kid had just punched me i came home and you told me: Baby, even if you fall, i will always be here to help you up. Remember that mum? I think it's time for you to come help me up. But you won't come, will you? I should get up on my own now. I love you mum"_

That was too much for Carmilla and she lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she hoped everything was a dream, but it wasn't. She returned to that awful reality.

A few hours later, they were home.

_"Laura please stay"_   
_"I am here Carm, I will never leave"_


	7. It was a mistake

1 month later

Carmilla was sitting on her couch reading her favorite book. She didn't go out much lately. The only time she went out, was to buy groceries. Laura gave her as much time as she needed and she was always there when she needed her.

When Laura woke up she found a message on her phone.  
'i think i will have to go for a few days'  
She called her as fast as she could.

_"Carm, where are you going?"_  
_"I think i have to go to my aunt's house to calm down for a bit"_  
_"And how long will you stay?"_  
_"I don't know, maybe a few weeks"_  
_"A few weeks??"_  
_"Are you angry?"_  
_"No no! I am not angry, am i a little bit sad i won't see you for that long."_  
_"I know cupcake, me too, but i have to do this"_  
_"I am coming over"_

Half an hour later, Laura was outside Carmilla's house. She had to knock a few times until she opened the door. Laura stepped towards Carmilla and gave her a quick and soft kiss. Carmilla seemed distant for some reason and it didn't take Laura long to realise that. They were sitting silent on the couch and Carmilla was trying to avoid eye contact. So Laura decides to break the silence.

" _Carm, talk to me. What's going on?"_  
_"Cupcake i am sorry that you have to go through this with me. I don't want to hold you back"_  
_"No, what are you talking about? Hold me back? I am here for you Carm and i will always be"_  
_"I know that you will, that's why i am the one who should let you go"_  
_"No no no no. Tell me you are not going there"_  
_"I will have to go get ready for the trip now. I think you should leave. It's for the better"_

Laura was so confused and heartbroken. She jumped on Carmilla and hugged her so tight. " _Carm tell me this is a joke. Tell me you don't mean it. I am not letting you go"._ Carmilla moved away from Laura and with tears in her eyes opened the door _. "It is better for you to go"_

Laura's confusion turned into anger. She was so angry Carmilla was doing that. Breaking uo with her, even though they weren't dating properly. She took her bag from the floor and left without looking at Carmilla. She didn't want to be seen crying, so she held her head down.

Six days have passed and Laura was still heartbroken. She wanted to call Carmilla and beg her to return, but she didn't. If Carmilla didn't want to be with her anymore, then she had to respect her wishes. Laura couldn't imagine her life without Carmilla. She liked her so much. No,not liked. Loved. She lived her so much. It was like losing her own heart. No, she wasn't going to respect her wishes. She was going to win her back. Laura is stubborn and when she really wants something she works so hard to get it. She was sure that she wouldn't let Carmilla go away.

She packed a suitcase and she was about to leave her house and go find Carmilla. She found the address and she was ready to go win the girl back! The moment ahe opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. The suitcase fell on the floor and the next thing she knew, she had Carmilla in her arms. She was hugging Carmilla. Actually, Carmilla was hugging her. Laura was unable to move. She just sat there motionless.

" _I am so sorry, I made a huge mistake cupcake. Please forgive me"_

Laura didn't have to speak at all. She held Carmilla and she kissed her with such passion. She didn't want that kiss to end, she missed that kiss everyday for the past week. But she had to stop it.

" _Don't ever do that to me again. You hear me? I can't leave without you Carm. You are part of me and I-I love you. I love you so much that these passed few days away from you, nearly killed me"._

_"I will never do that again! I am stupid for even thinking that i can leave without you. Cause clearly i can't! I love Laura Hollis, i loved you since the beginning"_

Laura was so happy that her roomate was away for a few days, because that moment she wanted Carmilla. She wanted to finally be with her completely.  
They started kissing until they arrived at Laura's bedroom. The kiss started slowly but it was so intense and full of emotion. Carmilla threw Laura on the bed and and climbed on top of her, kissing every inch of her face and neck. The second she stopped, she removed their shirts. Laura kept herself from moaning, while Carmilla was kissing her everywhere. She never felt this way before. She never felt this way for anyone. The way Carmilla was kissing her, made her whole body shiver. She wanted to make Carmilla feel what she just felt. She used her hips to get on top of Carmilla, and she started kissing and touching her in everyway possible. " _Don't stop!"_. And Laura didn't stop, she couldn't!

She lay next to Carmilla kissing her one last time.  
_"I love you so much Carm"_  
_"I love you too cupcake_ " 


	8. Closure

It was finally time for the girls to attend their classes. They haven't been to any of their classes the past few weeks due to everything that has happened. Laura thought that after all this time, things might have gotten back to how they were before. Not that, before all this, things between Victoria and Carmilla were great, but there were not so intense. If intense is the right word to use for bullying and abuse. They both arrived at their university a little early. They wanted to avoid some unwanted faces. But, those were the only ones they saw. Laura got so angry at the sight of Victoria approaching them.

 

_ "Victoria, leave and take your bitch face with you"  _

 

_"Woah, calm down Laura. That's not a nice way to talk to your friends. I only came here to talk to Carmilla. I heard about your mother Carmilla and you have to know how sorry i am"._ The corner of her lips moved as if she was about to smile. Like she was about to celebrate making Carmilla feel bad. 

 

_"You little bi..."_. 

 

Carmilla didn't let Laura finish. She took her hand and held it tight. As tight as possible. Their eyes met and Laura knew that it was best for them to leave. She took the first step, pushing Victoria aside. They entered the building, and they couldn't believe what they saw. Pictures of them everywhere. The walls, the lockers, the windows. Everywhere. Pictures way not PG13. 

 

_"What the hell is that? When did Victoria take these? Ooooh i am going to kill her"_ Laura wasn't angry anymore. She was done with this and she wanted to put an end to it once and for all. 

 

_ "Cupcake, not that i don't like people to know that we are together, but help me get those down first?!"  _

 

They gathered the pictures as fast as they could, trying not to forget any. Laura sat on the foor and seconds later, Carmilla sat next to her. She could see tears rolling down her face. 

 

_ "Hey, please don't cry cutie! Everything is okay! We got all of them. No harm, right?"  _

 

_ "Carm, i don't care about the pictures. Really, i don't give a damn about people finding out. But... But somehow Victoria found a way to invade in our most personal moment. That it was ours. And i can't accept that"  _

 

_ "It is still ours! No-one can take that away from us."  _

 

_ "Victoria is so done".  _

 

Laura got up and started walking towards the exit. Carmilla tried to follow her but she knew that Laura wanted to be alone right now. The next time she saw her, was 4 hours later outside the Dean's office. She was holding some papers and she looked nervous. 

 

_ "Hey cupcake! I am glad you came back! What are those files you are holding?". Carmilla stood behind Laura hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder.  _

 

_ "Of course i would come back. I had to go pick up the closure we needed". She took a deep breath and passed the files to Carmilla.  _

 

_ "Laura, tell me that these are not...". Laura grabbed the papers back and held them close.  _

 

_ "Yes, they are. And it is exactly what we need."  _

 

_ "Where did you find those? You can get in trouble, you know that?"  _

 

_ "Well i am quite a detective, and at this point, i don't care if i get in trouble. As long as i have you by my side"  _

 

_ "I will always be with you, no matter what. I can give them if you want , you don't have to be the one to do it"  _

 

_"I want to Carm. I want to be the one to destroy this stupid family. I want to destroy them for what she did to you. And i will..."._ The Dean's door openes before Laura could finish her sentence. 

 

_ "Miss Hollis, i was informed that uou have something to tell me. Please come in. You wait here Miss Karnstein"  _

 

The door closed and the time stopped for Carmilla. She couldn't believe Laura was in that office probably destroying herself too with this story and all that for what? Her? Did she deserve someone like Laura? Was she worthy enough? All this thoughts started crossing Carmilla's mind and she could handle it. It's been 1 hour. And still nothing. Carmilla kept pacing around the hallway, waiting for Laura to appear. A few minutes later, there she was. Standing in front of her, speechless. 

 

_"Laura, what happened in there? Everything alright?"._ Carmilla put her arms on Laura's shoulders, as if she was about to hug her. 

 

_ "Everything went more that alright actually. They contacted Mrs Elena and she is kicked out of the university. And from what i understood she is not going to be teaching anytime soon. Victoria was expelled too. There were some students saying that she was threatening them too. Everything is over now. Let's go home Carm".  _

 

  
Laura placed her arms around Carmilla and didn't want to let her go. She couldn't believe that she found the courage to do that. She wasn't brave, but she would do anything for Carmilla. And that is what she did.  The rest of they day found them at home, sitting on a couch talking about all the possible outcomes. But they never expected what actually happened.

 

 


	9. The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter! I don't know how i got here, I had something completely different in mind, when i started writing this :P Thank you for sticking around for it! :)

The night came and found them still sitting on the couch discussing everything that happened. As much as Laura wanted to be calm and brave, she was so scared. And she didn't want Carmilla to know that. Carmilla may seemed like she wasn't scared, but Laura knew her better. She knew that she was trying to be calm because of her. And Laura was petrified with the idea of Carmilla being scared. Afterall, she did all that to save her from Victoria. But did she succeed though? She was able to get her expelled, but was she able to stop her from coming near Carmilla? She would find the answers to these questions sooner than she thought.

Two hours later, and the girls had fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly, a loud banging on the door woke them up. Carmilla stood up and started walking towards the door when she heard a rather familiar voice.

_"Open up bitch. You are in big trouble now. If you think you are done with me, then you have it all wrong!"._ Carmilla froze behind the door and turned around to look at Laura. She wanted to be reassured that everything was going to be okay. Laura tried her best to look fearless, but the fright had taken over her. Victoria sounded pissed and the idea of grabbing a knife passed through Laura's mind.

_"Carm don't open the door. She will go away"._ Laura knew that she wasn't going to convince her. Carmilla was too audacious and didn't want Victoria to think otherwise.

_"Cupcake, don't get me wrong, I am so scared right now, but she is not going to stop. I have to open the door. But just in case, stay back."_

_"If you think you are going to open that door alone, you are mistaken!"_ Laura stood up and walked next to Carmilla. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  Victoria entered with so much force, pushing both of them further into the house.

_"Do you know what you just did? You think you can mess with me and my family and get away with it. You know you have to pay, right?"_

_"_ _Victoria I warned you to stay away from us. I told you you were screwed if you didn't, and yet, you started taking photos of us. You started it, and now you have to live with the consequences."_ Laura was shaking and she was glad that it didn't show on her voice.

Victoria just stood there, feeling victorious. Laura was confused by that. Why was she smiling. And then she saw it. She saw her hand moving towards her back. And then she knew.

_"Carmilla get behind me"._ This was the only thing Laura had the time to say, before the gun was out.

_"Victoria what are you doing?? Put the gun down. This is crazy"_. Laura didn't know how the words still came out of her mouth. All she was thinking was to protect Carmilla. Literally, she would die for her.

_"I am not putting it down. You destroyed my life, and now I am going to destroy yours. Choose. Who is it going to be? Bitch number 1 or bitch number 2?"_ Victoria kept changing the direction of the gun. She was aiming back and forth.

_"Me then"_ Victoria smiled, like she has already won the game.

" _Carmilla don't even think about that. Don't you dare taking one more step."_ Laura was crying so much that the words barely came out of her mouth. The fear had taken her over. How did she let that happen. She wanted to teach a lesson to Victoria and save Carmilla, and now she made things worse. A gun is aiming at Carmilla's head and all she can do is stand between.

_"Alright then. Say your goodbyes."_ Suddenly the cracking of the wooden floor made Victoria turn around. She was shocked to see a man standing at the door. And seconds later she was on the floor screaming her lungs out. The gun was now in the man's hands.

_"Dad!"_ Laura run towards him and hugged him so tight. She couldn't believe that they were safe now.

_"I told you to always carry a bear spray with you, didn't I? I think we should call the police now! Noone is going to hurt my baby girl!" L_ aura was still holding her dad and couldn't stop her tears.

Minutes later, the police arrived. The sirens were loud and they could see the lights from inside the house. Victoria was now sitting in the police car with her hands cuffed. The police spoke to everyone in the house and left an hour later.  
In the house, silence was taking over, when finally someone spoke.

_"Okay girls, you look like you need to be alone now. I will come back tomorrow morning, when things are calmer. Carmilla it was nice meeting you, even under those circumstances."_

Carmilla smiled at Mr. Hollis but the fear was still in her eyes. Laura followed her dad towards the exit. And she gave him a warm hug.

_"Thank you dad. I don't know if you know that, but you saved our lives today."_

_"I will never let anything happen to you. And you should know that I left you some sprays on the counter. You should start using those. You should be careful. And I mean both of you!"_

_"We will try, even though we are failing lately!"_ Laura kissed her dad goodbye and closed the door behind him.

_"Carm, don't ever do that to me again. You don't go around sacrificing yourself. You know that I can't live without you, right? Throwing yourself infront of a gun, won't save me"_

_"I couldn't let her harm you Laura, I just couldn't. I want to..."_ Before Carmilla could finish, Laura jumped on her and started kissing her. That kiss felt like a first time after that night they had. She really thought she would lose her tonight and that kiss felt so alive and calming. She doesn't want to imagine her life without Carmilla.

 

6 months later

_"Come on Carm! We are going to be late!"_

_"Coming, coming! The class starts in an hour cutie, we have time!"_

The university was different now. After that night, everything changed. Victoria went in prison for a few months, but when she got out, her mother took her and left the city. They both messed everything up and walking around with everyone looking at them, was not pleasant. And without victoria around, Laura loved to arrive early at the university! She wanted to enjoy sometime in the sun before her classes. Of course Carmilla wanted to sleep, but she couldn't say no to Laura. Laura is making her happy and she wants to make her happy too, in every way possible! And that's what she will try to do for the rest of her life.

 


End file.
